Revenge 3
Revenge 3 is an 2018 American slasher film and the third installment in the Revenge trilogy. The film released worldwide on September 21, 2018 and premiered at the same day on Disney Channel. Produced by Walt Disney Pictures, the film is a sequel to Disney Channel Original Movie 2016 television film Revenge. It is the only film in the series to be released theatrically. The film stars Cyrus Uy and Mary Wary. It premiered on the Disney Channel on the same day and earned a total of 8.9 million viewers and positive reviews. Plot 6 months after the last event, Connor goes back home, and talks to his dad. His dad decided to tell him why his mum died. Connor was so shocked and heartbroken to hear the explanation so he kills his dad. As his mental issues got worse again, he plans another big killing spree again. Connor got transferred to Hamilton University and this time, he join forces with his friend, Victoria-rose, whom just got out of prison for killing 3 people. Connor and Victoria plans the “revenge” together and this time, they targets an sorority called, “The Queen Bees”. Meanwhile, London, the queen of “The Queen Bees” has to recruit new members to join their sorority. So she passes the job to her minions to do it. Tension rise for all the minions as they want to fight for the new London in case if London dies. London #2 thought that recruit unpopular people would get the sorority recognisable. However, London disagrees and chucks her out. While packing, London #2 was mysteriously killed and all the new members, minions and London are pointing at fingers for who killed London #2 (but it was actually Connor and Victoria-rose who killed her). All the new members started getting killed by Connor and Victoria-rose and everyone is terrified to death. Tyler, Grace, Mandy and Taylor (from Revenge 2) survives and start to do research and try to find where is Connor to bring him to justice and stop the killings once in for all. They started to become detectives and sneak into Hamilton University and gather information. When they learn that Connor join forces with Victoria-rose. They had no choice but to join “The Queen Bees” to bring Connor and Victoria-rose to justice. They all had a big fight and some of them dies. At the end, Connor and Victoria-rose was sentenced to life in prison and everyone got back into their normal life. Cast *Cyrus Uy as Connor Stevenson *Mary Wary as Victoria-rose *Floyd Martinez as Matt *Sofia Carson as Taylor *Caroline Sunshine as Bunny *Jincz as Mandy *Anna Nisbet as Jess *Mollee Gray as London *China Anne McClain as London #2 *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as London #3 *Ashley Mackenzie as London #5 *Sabrina Carpenter as Diana/London #6 *Christian Simpson as Parker *Spencer Boldman as Cameron *Jessie Johnson as Hollie *Peyton List as Ollie *Emma Nisbet as Fat Jennifer *Jasmine Blyth as Carson *Shane Simpson as Bob *David Chimelecki as Thomas *Andrew Nisah as Liam *Brenda Song as Mom (special appearance) *Nick Jonas as Dad (special appearance) Trivia *The film is rated PG-13, which means that it is only suitable for 13 ages and up. This also marks the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be rated. *The movie is set to release during September 2018. *The genre of the film is slasher, horror, drama, and dark-comedy. *The movie started filming on October 20, 2017 and finished around April 27, 2018. *The film is set six months after the events of the second film. *Cyrus Uy, the president of FANON Disney have said that, “Revenge 3 will the biggest, most sinister and dark chapter in the Revenge trilogy. You will see more slash and blood than ever and it’s gonna blow the first and second one out of the water”.